cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best of Dodge
Dodge prepares for the Dog Art Show, but he must choose only one drawing. He shows the drawings to his friends, will he have any left to enter? Segments *As Cerrie carries a large board of wood, Dodge T. Dog arrives and suddenly bumps into her, dropping a bunch of pictures from his hands. After Cerrie helps pick them up, Dodge reveals he's bringing them to the Dog Art Show and wants his friends tyo help him decide which picture is best. Cerrie notices a drawing with Rebecca... *Rebecca and Dodge sing "Lavender Blue" *Cerrie tells Dodge she likes the previous drawing the most, which Dodge, to her surprise, says she can keep (as there's plently more pictures to choose for the show). Cerrie spots another one and asks where he got all his ideas; Dodge says it's because of using his imagination *Dodge sings "In Your Imagination" *Alex startles Dodge while fiddling with a chandelle boa. After Dodge regains posture, Alex looks at his pictures and learns they're for the Dog Art Show, which incidentally he also bought pictures from. He notices two of his - one of Dodge scaring Mr. Tumble and one of Dodge singing about Pets *"Dodge's Pet Song" *Mr. Tumble and Dodge show afraid *Dodge assures Alex there's lots of drawings left for the show, as the two look at a couple more pictures. He finds one of the Numberblocks and one with Ben. Dodge says the latter is about pancakes. *"Pancake Day Rap" *"Numberblock Fun" *Dodge has laid his drawings on the floor, commenting on how he's already just given out a few of them. Oucho suddenly appears and sees his pictures, asking one by one if he can keep them as they go down the line. Two pictures in particular stand out -- one with Dodge, Ryan, and Evie, and one with Ryan and a tree *Ryan, Evie, and Dodge tell a story about dinosaurs using their imagination *Ryan, Evie, and Dodge sing about Animal Groups *Grasping the previous two pictures, one with a face and two with trees. Dodge, meanwhile, starts to feel bummed as the number of pictures get smaller ("It's not easy being the best!") *Dodge, Ben, and Catie Munnings sing "The Wheels on the Bus" *Oucho bids farewell to Dodge, clinging on the pictures he likes. Now alone, Dodge shows his last picture to the viewer - a drawing of Dodge and Rebecca *Dodge and Rebecca sing "Mary Had a Little Lamb" *Dodge decides it's time to pick the best drawing for the Dog Art Show, but finds he just has the last picture remaining in his hand. He decides to hang it up at the show, but a sad blue Romper comes by, explaining that he's never gotten one of Dodge's pictures. This leaves Dodge with a conundrum, asking the viewer what they would do. He realizes that friends' feelings are more important than a contest, and generously gives his last drawing to the Romper. However, now Dodge feels sad that there's no pictures left to enter, and walks away *Dodge finds everyone gathered on the steps of the CBeebies House looking at his pictures, and explains his problem. They all decide to give their pictures back, with Cerrie telling Dodge that he can return the pictures to them ''after ''the show. Dodge gleefully thanks them for their good deed, but now faces another problem; what picture should he pick for the show? Everyone laughs as Dodge asks the viewer which one they liked best. * Cast *Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Dodge T. Dog and Oucho T. Cactus *Also Starring: Alex Winters, Cerrie Burnell, Ben Cajee, Evie Pickerill Kingswinford, Ryan Russell, and Rebecca Keatley *Guest starring: Justin Fletcher as Mr. Tumble Credits * Producer and Director: Andy Day * Writer: Cerrie Burnell * Songs by: Sam McPingu and Ben Cajee * Coordinators: Sue Monroe, Chris Jarvis, and Pui Fan Lee * Graphic Designer: Katy Ashworth * Sound Effects: Bill Weisbach and Mark Burr * Associate Producer: Mark Punch * Special Thanks to: Nicole Davis and Julie Aigner-Clark Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:DVD Category:2019